The study's purpose is to identify and interpret patterns of continuity and discontinuity in the development of sex-role concepts and values. Sex-role processes will be measured cross-sectionally at each successive year between the ages of four and eighteen. A guiding hypothesis, derived from cognitive-developmental theory, is that sex-role identity is formed during childhood along traditional sex-typed lines, followed by gradual developmental changes toward more equalitarian sex-role concepts and values. This hypothesis will be evaluated in several areas, including interpersonal relationships and interests. The study will determine whether there are social class and ethnic (black-white) variations in sex-role development, and whether age changes in sex-role concepts and values are mediated by general cognitive functioning. Findings will update knowledge on sex-role socialization in contemporary society.